Beginings and Endings
by ShallISayMore
Summary: Sometimes the worst beginnings create the best endings. In which there is a sad start, a perfect boyfriend, and a happy ending. Percabeth. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! So here is another one. This one is a little more dark than ones in the past have been, but I think that it comes together nicely in the end. Let me know what you think!**

She was born into a wealthy family. A family that had put tens of thousands of dollars, two surgeries, and five years into her birth. It was a day that everyone had been waiting for; the middle-aged couple was finally going to be parents. To everyone it looked like her life was going to be perfect. She would have the dresses, the toys, the room, the crib, everything. No one ever even mentioned love. The words "never going to get pregnant again" were uttered, but no one cared. She was supposed to be an only child.

At three months old Annabeth was handed over to a nanny. Both of her parents worked full time, so they couldn't be around to raise her. Parenting was harder than they thought too, they decided to wait until she was older to be around. The nanny was nice. She took her to the park and gave her anything that she wanted. Annabeth was sure that she was her real mom.

At seventeen months Annabeth became a sister. The words "miracle" and "blessed" were uttered by the doctors. Her brother had been a month premature, but was healthier than she had been when she was born. Now there was another baby to share her love with. Annabeth wasn't so sure she wanted that. Nanny was hers and no one else's, but no one had really bothered to ask her opinion.

At eight she lost all her friends. There was a nasty girl in her grade that told all of the kids that if they talked to her she would be mean to them. Of course no one wanted to make that girl mad, so Annabeth lost all of her friends. Well, except one, Thalia. She decided that if Annabeth didn't have any friends she didn't want any either. Now it was just Sadie, Thalia, and Nanny.

At nine she lost Nanny. Her mother had noticed that she treated her nanny as more of a mother than her, so she had decided to let her go. All the hard parenting was over anyway. Annabeth cried as she watched her nanny pull out of their drive way for the last time. Now she only had one friend. That and her non-existent parents. Thalia was starting to parent her though, so it was okay.

At thirteen she was worthless. Her parents always told her so. They called her fat and stupid with the occasional "bitch" and "worthless" thrown into the mix. It happened every night. Her miracle brother had straight As, but she wasn't like him. She wasn't like the other kids in her classes. School was hard for her, but everyone told her just to work harder. To them she was worthless. She didn't even exist.

At fourteen she didn't eat. Annabeth just needed some control. She had no control over her life at home, but she knew that she could control her body. No one knew, she didn't have many friends to tell, but she could see it in the mirror. For the first time in a very long time she felt like she had some control. She was forty pounds underweight, but her parents weren't around enough to notice. They got divorced later that year. Neither one would move out though.

At fifteen she was hiding in her closet. They had been yelling for hours. At school she was happy and finally had friends, but at home she was invisible. She could hear things breaking downstairs, but no one was going to come and help her. Her parents loved to take their anger out on her. She was the oldest, so she felt that it was her job to protect her younger brother from the fighting. She told him not to come home, so he didn't. Her coach offered to call child protective service, but she lied and said everything was fine. Her mom was moving out soon anyway. She prayed everyday hoping that it would get better. It never did.

At sixteen she wanted to die. She thought that it was going to get better when her mom moved out, but it didn't. If anything, it got worse. Now she was the sole recipient of her parent's anger. They would yell and swear and tell her how worthless she was. Hiding in her closet, she started to believe them. They say that if you hear something enough times then you begin to believe. She knew that that was true.

At seventeen she was diagnosed with ADD. Her grades had been falling for years, but everyone told her it was that she hadn't been trying hard enough. Now they knew. She was different from her friends, but people had only ever seen it as a weakness. Now she was able to concentrate and get good grades. Her parents started to be nicer.

At eighteen Annabeth graduated high school. She was going to a college twelve hours away from anyone that she had ever known. It was good for her, as she needed to have a new start. Driving away from her small town she saw all of the fear she lived with, but she knew that she had another chance.

At twenty she met a boy. He was wonderful to her. He listened to her and actually cared about her problems. He decided that he hated her parents, but decided not to tell her that. He held her hand as they walked down the street. She was the apple of his eye. She finally was receiving the love that she truly deserved.

At twenty two Annabeth married the man of her dreams. She was finally happy. Maybe she hadn't had a great start in her life, but she knew she was going to have a great finish. She walked down the aisle alone, but looking into the crowd she could see her mother in-law smiling lovingly at her. Percy and she were going to be a family.

She didn't know where life was going to take her, but she knew that she was going to be happy. She may have struggled in the start, but the worst beginnings only create the best ending.

 **So that's it! I hope that you guys liked it. Also a thanks to my beta** **withlovebuggythefirst** **for looking through this. So you guys may notice that it has a lot less errors than usual. It would be great if you would let me know what you though! Reviews are great. Have a great day!**


End file.
